


Everything I Can't Have

by kinzie_schroder



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinzie_schroder/pseuds/kinzie_schroder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a dream that I had one night that I felt I couldn't share face-to-face, so I wrote it down. Reading through it, I decided to make it a short-story. This is my first work on ao3, so if you have any comments or suggestions, let me know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Can't Have

I dreamt of him for the first time last night. It was all so vivid, but it happened so fast that it's hard to keep it all in memory. There is one part, however, that I doubt I will ever forget.

I was in what seemed like the English room, during what I assumed was seminar, but every seat in the classroom was filled, and there were three people talking to the teacher at her desk. It was bright, as if the school were surrounded by the sun. I was sitting, talking to someone, when he walks in. The room continues to quietly buzz, and he walks up to me, saying, "Come with me." He holds out his hand, and someone says that they think they know what this is about, smirking. He looks stunning, his white shirt matching his perfect smile, and his eyes so blue that I was stranded at sea simply looking into them. I take his hand,  and he smirks, leading me into the hallway between what I assume is the science room and the English room. He stops and turns around to face me. Still lightly holding my hand, he kisses me gently, then lets my hand go and cups my cheeks with his gentle fingers. Totally off guard, I realize that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity because he's leaving. A gentle kiss was not enough. Throwing my arms around his neck, I sloppily, hungrily kiss him. Seeing as it's my first kiss, I'm a little ungraceful. I deepen the kiss, then slowly pull away to breathe, pulling his now-swollen bottom lip between my teeth. When we pull apart, he hugs me, smiles, and walks away.

I woke up with the taste and feel of your lips still a ghost on mine, and my heart breaks just a little knowing that it was just a dream, that it will most likely never really happen. My heart breaks completely at the fact that you're everything I want, but also everything I can't have.


End file.
